


My Mind to Me a Kingdom Is

by Mara



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: How did Shiro and the Ghost Imagin punish Ryotaro for interfering during Final Countdown?





	My Mind to Me a Kingdom Is

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a prompt on the Kamen Rider kink meme. (I'd forgotten about this prompt until someone commented on it and then I had to rewatch the movie.)
> 
> Unfortunately, the archive warning I've chosen doesn't completely cover the problematic content. Do not read this if you're sensitive to…torture-type stuff.

"I said you're a precious tool," Shiro said, leaning against Ryotaro's back where he hung between the Imagin. The pressure made his back and shoulder joints scream with pain and he couldn't help letting out a whimper.

Shiro's chuckle at the sound was…frankly terrifying. "A precious tool. Irreplaceable, even. But mostly we need your body. Not your mind."

* * *

On that beach…Ryotarou felt his body attacking Kotaro. It certainly wasn't the first time he'd had that helpless feeling, but he was no longer the terrified weakling who Momotaros had berated. He knew he would never have the strength of his friends, but he had learned how to use what he had.

And so he held back, Ryotaro did. He hoarded his strength and played scared mouse inside the Ghost Imagin's head, waiting for the right moment.

Because he never doubted the others would come. They would always come. And as the Imagin stepped toward the collapsed Kotaro, sword raised to make the killing blow, Ryotaro knew he had to move now, hoping the sound he heard in the distance was DenLiner, rather than wishful thinking.

Gathering every bit of stubbornness he'd used to get through the past years, every bit of strength the Imagin had been able to teach him, and the sheer force of will that made him continue as Den-O when most would have given up—Ryotaro focused all of that on one simple thing: Stopping that sword.

And he did. He held that sword in place until the others arrived and Ryotaro informed the Imagin that he would not be allowed to kill his grandson.

Just a glimpse of his friends and a few words with Momotaros. That's all he got before the Ghost Imagin and Shiro were whisking him back to the Ghost Train. He could only hope it was enough. He wished he could have reached all of the Imagin, but only his bond with Momotaros was strong enough to give him those few moments.

* * *

Shiro barely waited until the Ghost Imagin had left his body before that whip was winging toward him, snapping around his ankle and tossing him to the floor of the train. Ryotaro curled as he fell, trying to protect himself, but it didn't do him much good. He landed on the floor, the breath knocked out of him, and the whip already falling across his back and sides.

Ryotaro couldn't help crying out in pain. It hurt _so much_. Considering how many times he'd been beaten up by Imagin, he didn't think this could be so much worse. But apparently it could.

Then rough hands were pulling him off the floor, yanking his shirt over his head and holding him up. He could hear Shiro's footsteps behind him.

Ryotaro closed his eyes. Sure enough, the whip cracked again and again, and the line of fire passed over his shoulders in swift lines. Ryotaro gave up and screamed. 

Shiro must have tired of that, because at some point the Imagin let him go and Ryotarou collapsed on the floor again. Each breath made his back scream with further pain, but he tried to focus on the need to survive.

A hand yanked his chin up and Ryotaro's eyes flew open to see Shiro peering down at him. "I will countenance no more interference."

Ryotaro knew he should agree, he should say anything to get through this. He knew that just saying the words didn't mean anything. But he couldn't make his voice work, so he just wheezed and waited for it to end.

But Shiro's eyes narrowed. "That wasn't enough? Is there something about being a singular point that makes you exceptionally stubborn?"

Ryotaro tried to shake his head, but Shiro's grip on him was too strong. "No," he whispered.

"I can see you haven't learned the lesson yet." Shiro let go and stared down at him from where he crouched on the floor. "I don't think that was the correct method for you." Standing up, he gestured to the two Imagin. "Pick him up."

"I said you're a precious tool," Shiro said, leaning against Ryotaro's back where he hung between the Imagin. The pressure made his back and shoulder joints scream with pain and he couldn't help letting out a whimper.

Shiro's chuckle at the sound was…frankly terrifying. "A precious tool. Irreplaceable, even. But mostly we need your body. Not your mind."

Ryotaro's eyes widened as he felt the Ghost Imagin invade him again. It was a disgusting feeling, nothing like when one of _his_ Imagin took over. It wasn't even like those first times his friends had appeared, when he'd just felt himself pushed to the side. No, this was much much worse.

It was like he was still held in place by those Imagin hands, except this time it was inside his own mind. He tried to struggle but it felt like a hundred sticky fingers grabbing him at once, poking and prodding and fondling.

Distantly, he heard Shiro say, "Teach him a lesson. Whatever you want, as long as he's breathing at the end."

The Imagin was there, in his mind. "You'll pay the price for our lost brother. And for stopping me."

"No." Ryotaro struggled more.

"Hmm, let's see what fun memories you have in here." The Imagin reached out a hand and Ryotaro could _feel it_ rummaging around. "These look promising. Oh, did you know that we can use your memories when we're in your head?"

"What?"

"We can't change them, but we can use them to make new memories. We can play with them, shape them. They're like toys." The Imagin cackled. "Fun for the whole family. Or with the whole family. Would you like to experience the time you killed your sister?"

Ryotaro felt a scream building in his non-corporeal throat.

"Hmm. Let's save that one, because I've got a yearning to involve some of these other people I see. Who is Yuuto? Well, no matter, because I'm sure you remember holding him down, touching him, making him cry…"

The words were disgusting enough, but all of a sudden it was as if he was there. Yuuto's body under his, face filled with anger. Which…he'd seen Yuuto angry plenty of times, but this was wrong. He would never…he had never…Yuuto was his friend.

He could feel it, feel what the Imagin was making him "remember". He knew what it felt like now to deliberately hurt someone in this way and he wished so much that he didn't.

Ryotaro fought it, but eventually his mind had to protect itself, drawing him down and down and down into unconsciousness inside his own head. He had to sleep now, in order to survive.

\--end--


End file.
